


Осеннее

by Radinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue, Don't copy to another site, Everyday Life, Foul Language, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Hogwarts, Rating: PG13, Smoking, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radinger/pseuds/Radinger
Summary: Осеннее школьное драрри





	Осеннее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано зеркальным отражением на текст agua-tofana (<http://7227.diary.ru/p216140693.htm>) и в качестве отзыва.

Гарри не сталкивался с Малфоем ни на перроне, ни в поезде и увидел только вечером первого сентября в Большом зале восстановленного по кирпичику Хогвартса. Секунду назад они находились по разные стороны Галактики, подобно Солнцу и Плутону, но, стоило взглядам встретиться, в голове цветным калейдоскопом пролетели ночевки в Динском лесу и всполохи пламени в камине Малфой-мэнора, сменяясь «Ракушкой», устало-озлобленным взглядом Волдеморта и чередой потерь.

Несколько раз в неделю Гарри неизменно снилась прогулка по трупам. Темно-багровый песок вокруг, бескровные тела, остановившиеся взгляды и сердца, — он шагал к призрачной станции и размышлял, существует все же загробный мир или мы перерождаемся, и если да, то как скоро.

Его никак не отпускало. Гермиона не раз советовала сходить к местным коновалам-психологам, но она и сама не знала, что делать с собственной жизнью и родителями. Гарри предлагал им с Роном пожениться, но за шутливым «отвали» слышал десятки истинных причин для отказа. В том числе и про билет до Болгарии в ноябре.

В полночь сон никак не шел — сегодня опять ожидается тревожный с кошмарами, да и ложиться Гарри привык не раньше двух.

Малфой сидел на парапете Северной башни, недалеко от гостиной Рейвенкло, смотрел куда-то вниз и болтал ногами над зияющей чернотой пропасти. Гарри заглянул из-за его плеча в лицо ночи, спросив:

— И что интересного показывают?

Ответа он не ждал, они вообще не нужны на риторические вопросы.

Сидеть просто так наскучило сразу, Гарри зажег второй Люмос, пошарил по карманам и выудил изрядно помятую пачку.

— Будешь? — он поделился сигаретой, потому что бог велел делиться и потому что это вежливо, ведь он пришел позже.

Малфой промолчал и, кажется, даже не заметил перемен вокруг.

— Ты заебал, — чуть погодя коротко ответил он.

— Я тут три минуты и, между прочим, угощаю.

— В целом.

Гарри вздохнул:

— Вот недобрый ты, — и задумчиво посмотрел вдаль. Ни хрена там, конечно, не увидел, потому что уличная электросеть тут не работала, а луну окружили оборотни-облака. Скорее всего, уже отъели ей бок.

Малфоя бесили все его привычки, но курение особенно. Они не раз это обговаривали, и две ссоры спустя Гарри спросил: «Зачем блюсти здоровье при постоянном риске сдохнуть за любым углом Косого?» На этом обсуждение закончилось.

Сейчас от Малфоя тянуло мятой, усталостью и негодованием. Гарри провел носом за его ухом, выдохнул: «Пойдем к тебе? Я соскучился», — и уже не мог отодвинуться назад. Он и правда скучал.

В ответ могло прилететь всё — от прямого по ребрам до короткого по скуле, — но Малфой сидел также неподвижно. С темными кругами под глазами, морщинами их в уголках и сильно осунувшимся лицом — что-то продолжало вытягивать из него последние силы. Скорее всего, вместе с деньгами это делало Министерство. Надо бы поговорить с Кингсли.

Гарри не помнил, когда это стало важным настолько, что в горящей Выручай-комнате, выбирая между Роном, Молли и почившим Люпином, он все равно вытащил бы именно Малфоя.

— Сколько еще будет войн?

Вопрос прозвучал внезапно, как и все между ними.

— Выбирать придется всю жизнь, ничего с этим не поделать. — Дым прожигал легкие, пищевод и вызывал сейчас лишь отторжение. С Малфоя станется распылить самосозданное зелье, чтобы Гарри бросил.

— Я про потери. Сколько еще людей умрет?

— Люди постоянно умирают. Не свои, так чужие.

— Почему-то свои чаще.

Закон относительности, подумал Гарри. Прогорклый дым постепенно окутывал все вокруг туманной вуалью прошлого.

— Я просился у Кингсли сразу в Отдел, но он отправил меня сюда. Наверное, это шанс стать еще сильнее. Чтобы потом выйти в большой мир и сделать так, что войн не стало.

Место дислокации правительства еще год будет выглядеть африканскими топями — мутно и зыбко. Время перемен. Холодный восточный ветер потеснил Гольфстрим, пробираясь внутрь и вызывая озноб.

— Они не отстанут.

— Отстанут.

Щека у Малфоя была холодной, как и он весь. Только внутри полыхал костер жарче, чем в Гарри. Нужно лишь уметь правильно смотреть.

— Все будет хорошо. Верь мне.

Собственное отражение в глазах Малфоя выглядело единственным рычагом решения всех проблем. Единственным, но самым сильным. Таким Гарри и собирался стать.

От обглоданного лунного куска темные облака разбежались на охоту за сияющими ягодами звезд.

На поляне Запретного леса кентавры почтили память оставивших этот мир и начали готовиться к встрече нового дня.

Осень пришла.


End file.
